


A hard rain's a-gonna fall

by kyrie_latern



Category: random - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrie_latern/pseuds/kyrie_latern
Summary: OOC, OOC, OOC，不建议观看纯粹的黄文
Kudos: 7





	A hard rain's a-gonna fall

**Author's Note:**

> OOC, OOC, OOC，不建议观看  
> 纯粹的黄文

【1】

初鸟创第一次与他的监护人滚到一张床上，大约是在他十六岁的那年。事情的始末并不复杂，只一句话便足以概括完毕：他的发情期到了，而西奥多又正好在家，好心的长辈就这么搭了把手，仅此而已。  
已有之事后必再有，已行之事后必再行，这种不道德的关系就这样一路延续到了今天。如果说高中生尚不谙世事，在他已经成为高校学生的当下，仍固执地不肯结束这段关系，则多少显得有些不合时宜。并不是找不到足以代替西奥多的职位的人，如果说美貌是深不见底的陷阱，那么落进去、摔得粉身碎骨的人已经太多。初鸟深知自己时常为人所爱，也觉得被爱属于理所应当，毕竟爱只是爱而已，字面意思。如果没有被附上某个前缀，那么这个名词就毫无价值。  
与他的期待相悖，男人从未尝试过标记他，他至今仍是一个无主的omega。虽然他们已经做过太多次，多到初鸟创的身上永远染着西奥多的气息，使他闻起来就像雨后的废弃花园，腐朽没落，残破不堪，却又透出隐隐的抽芽讯息。  
这样做是否不太合理，或者不太值得，初鸟创从未思考过这些问题。要做的极简单，只要摘取那颗为自己所喜爱的果实。正如他生命中的雨注定会落下，而当果实成熟，压弯枝头，便到了收获的时刻。  
在那之前，他只要等待着就可以了。

【2】

omega的生理反应理应是令人厌烦的，于他却提供了足够便利的理由。他会安静地走到西奥多的门前，轻敲他的房门，扣出的声音两次低，一次高。  
而他的监护人便会打开门迎接他。他们彼此都对将要发生的事心知肚明，却每次都要由他来仪式性地宣告：西奥多，我想做了。这话极不优美，也毫无婉转可言，只是明白直露的陈述，却总是很好用。西奥多会弯弯嘴角，又开始了是吗？如此略一鞠躬，礼貌地把他请进房间。  
他已经十九岁，外貌上却仍像是少年。并不算高，骨架足以称得上纤细，长相也只能以中性来形容。美丽的少年总是引人注目，初鸟收到过不少言辞热烈的书信，某一封如此陈述着：  
_”我喜欢你微笑的时候，如同群飞的白鸟，如同渐涨的晨曦。” _  
彼时他正坐在沙发上读信，西奥多刚洗好一篮苹果，从他身边经过时，便自然而然地俯下身，凑过去看了一眼。男人只看了一眼，便笑出了声。那笑声极轻极轻，像一片羽毛似地落在他的耳边，扰得他的心也微微发抖。  
西奥多的这种态度总是令他不快，有什么可笑的？他便抬头去问，而西奥多只是一如既往地笑着，回答他：  
“我只是觉得这段话不对。‘你就像黑夜，拥有寂静和群星。’还是我这句更好吧？”__

____

____

那次他罕见地没有反驳西奥多的话。他也并不知道应当怎样反驳。之后初鸟总是想起这句话，在每个不合适的场合。并非散出微光的晨曦，也不是洁净的白鸟，而是阒然无声的深夜，伴随着清澈的星。  
他觉得费解，几次去讨要解释，男人却总是讳莫如深地笑笑，有时还会伸手揉乱他打理整齐的头发，只是从不给出答复。初鸟厌恶着这种举措，为何总是顾左右而言他？  
“——这是什么不能说的事情吗？”  
他刚例行公事一般地和西奥多做了一次，正疲倦地蜷在西奥多的羽毛被里，忽然间如此问道。  
“什么什么？什么事情？”  
他的监护人放下手中的报纸，好奇地追问。  
“那天你说的话，‘你就像黑夜’——”  
“别念了别念了，说得有够肉麻，我都听不下去。”西奥多瞬间截断了他的复读行为，“还没放弃追查这句话的内涵？倒也不是什么需要保持沉默的事情，只是我懒得解释而已。”  
初鸟无言地咀嚼了一阵话中含义，随后转过身去，背对着西奥多，以此表示他不开心。西奥多便笑，伸手去推推他，而初鸟只是把自己更紧地裹在被子卷里，对他扰人清梦的举动装出一副无知无觉的样子。  
装着装着，困意渐渐漫上，不知不觉间他已昏沉睡去。西奥多又戳一下他的脸颊，这次是认认真真地轻声问道：  
“初鸟？睡了吗？”  
无人应答，他只听见枕边人安稳匀称的呼吸。西奥多心下了然，大概今晚确实把初鸟折腾得够呛，他这么想着而转头看向窗外，天色渐沉，繁星浮在月光上，流注而下的光如同落至永远的雪，照得其下一片洁白明亮。  
月色真美。虽然自己并非风雅之人。他在心里叹了口气，不知对谁说了声晚安，熄灭了卧室的灯光。

____

____

____

____

____

【3】

____

____

若作一客观评价，西奥多算得上是个不错的床伴。按通行标准一一视之，他服务到位，且从不要求任何后续关联，把盛着精液的安全套打个结扔进垃圾桶里，穿好衣服就扬长而去。既不迟疑，也没有任何事后的多愁善感，如此稀松平常，就像干渴时喝掉床头柜上摆着的气泡水一样。  
他还记得第一次和西奥多做爱的时候，对方起初还保持着所谓的温柔周到，但在床上追求得体是否搞错了什么？总之，全部虚伪得可笑。这令他觉得乏味，更糟的是：不耐烦。心情不好的小孩子总是很可怕，他觉得心里有什么在一下一下地挠，便搂紧了男人的脖子，轻声道：  
我不需要你的服务。你知道我和那些人是不一样的，对吧？  
——这话可捅了马蜂窝。如果说之前的西奥多绷得极紧，像一支满张的弓，或者被拧得太紧的弦，那么，在话语落下的时候，他清晰地听见了什么崩断的声响。

____

男人霎时间笑了。

____

他熟知西奥多的各种笑。温柔而缺乏重量的微笑，呵气一样的轻笑，微阖双眼的哂笑。短暂疑惑后略显苦恼的笑。笑似乎是他所拥有的唯一表情，又过于虚浮，如同浮在水上的倒影，又像是老旧唱片的模糊声音，遥远到不可追究其源头。  
而初鸟正是在此时见到了他与任何时刻都不同的神情。那是沾上了戾气的笑，只能以恶毒来形容，令他的心也为之战栗。  
之后他便无暇思考了，西奥多如约抛掉了一切风度，也不再顾及他的任何感受，对待他如同碾碎一颗橄榄一样。*他毫无经验，也不知该怎样应对，只得盘紧了男人的腰身，企图寻找一个支点，让他有处可以歇脚。  
西奥多的举措令他痛苦，随快感一同攀上的则是某种怪异的满足，心脏像是被揪紧了，或者说一直以来都存在于此的东西，随时都要漫溢而出。  
这就是所谓的活着吗。他模糊地想着，回忆起男人曾陈述过的对生的感触，在此时变得比任何都要鲜明。  
是的。我活着，与你一起。  
为了品尝那一瞬之间的欢乐，我愿意饮下杯中无尽的苦酒。  
这份痛苦被平等地赋予你我。如果这就是生的本质，那么，我与你共享。

____

____

____

____

____

【4】

____

____

将来的某个夜晚中，他又将顺服于自己的本能，去敲开西奥多的房门。  
索求欲压迫着他，使他把西奥多推倒在墙上，又笨拙地跌进他的怀里。这是过去、现在、未来都会发生的事情，每个步骤都已烂熟于心，初鸟自然而然地把头略微抵上，就这样吻了他。唇舌交织，他从男人的口腔中舐出了苹果的清甜香气，又过分地柔软细腻，以至于演变为接近腐烂的味道。  
明明应当被视作肮脏或毫无必要的举措，却沉迷于身体的享乐之中。此时也是，男人熟稔地舔舐着他的舌尖，把他发软的腰身圈在怀里。信息素的味道交缠在一起，散出某种勾人的甜腻气息。  
赖以维生的氧气被夺走，西奥多，我不能呼吸了……。他茫然无措地想着，却只是沉醉地眯细了双眼，无暇陈述胸中的苦闷。经过漫长到无从计数的时间，西奥多终于肯移开捏着他的下颌的手，这个过长的深吻以此告终，而他的脸上已经浸出了诱人的绯红。  
“……去床上做。”  
初鸟如此要求道，声音中还夹带着些许干哑。话说得极简单，理由也不复杂，他不喜欢被西奥多按在墙上操，这会令他觉得心里空落落的。  
而男人随手抹掉他唇边落下的一道水痕，笑得轻巧：  
“好。”

____

由于发情期的缘故，他基本软瘫在西奥多的怀里，男人随手把他扔到大床上——从第一次到现在，他的监护人在床上确实再无体贴可言。  
他在做爱时看遍了西奥多所有的恶劣一面。男人随心所欲地摆弄他，打开他的双腿，贯穿他的身体，在他被过量的快感淹没而企图退缩时，按着他的手，把他拖回自己怀里。西奥多毫无征兆的温柔总是很可怕，让他心里发抖，又舍不得逃开。  
omega的身体相当敏感，他软得像是被抽掉了骨头，只能挂在西奥多的身上，任由他上下其手。后穴在交媾的过程中已经充分地湿润，随着抽插的动作发出粘稠的水声。此时从他嘴边溢出的呻吟已经放肆到叫人听了脸红，对此他不曾抱有任何道德上的歉疚，毕竟他从不打算在西奥多面前掩饰自己的本性，也毕竟放荡就是omega的天职，而他总要完成得更好一些。  
做到后面，他已经吐不出其他的字句，只能反复地念着男人的名字，西奥多，西奥多，西奥多……其下隐藏的感情被他全部吞咽下去，那是两刃的长枪，会把他们一并钉穿。所以不能说。  
没顶的快乐淹过了理性，两人乱七八糟地吻在一起，呼吸也凌乱地散到一处。他的腿本来紧紧地盘在西奥多的腰上，在高潮时陡然绷紧、又无力地垂落。初鸟总是要求西奥多射在他的身体里，而他的监护人每次都会说：不行，这样不健康，从而名正言顺地回绝掉他的任性。  
他像是羽翼未丰的雏鸟，掀开翅膀，疲惫地落在西奥多的肩上，数着他一下一下的呼吸。事情至此告一段落，初鸟就这样倚在监护人的怀里，凑上去蹭蹭他的脸，极轻地啄着他的嘴唇，像是在讨要一点安慰。男人会在这时温柔地回吻他，这比没有回应更加糟糕。他时常想自己是否做着过于无谋的事情，怀揣着无端的爱与恨，以及不该有的希冀，放任一切向更深处生长。  
无所作为是比不辨是非更重的罪，这样的生活随时可以迎来终结，或者变质成其他。果实终将滚落枝头，在道路的尽头，答案必会浮现而出。或者干脆就在这时把他杀死，他的监护人却迟迟不肯落下那一刀。  
于是他们就这样等待着，在那把悬在他头顶的刀子落下之前，他们一同等待着。为此不问今夕何夕。

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

*我们有如橄榄，唯有被粉碎时，才释放出自己的精华。

____


End file.
